Manchester United v Liverpool (2015-16)
| next = }} Manchester United v Liverpool was a match which took place at Old Trafford on Saturday 12 September 2015. Manchester United's £36m teenager Anthony Martial marked his debut in sensational fashion with a stunning goal as Liverpool were beaten at Old Trafford. Christian Benteke's equally stunning overhead kick had thrown Liverpool a lifeline after Daley Blind's crisp finish and Ander Herrera's penalty had put Louis van Gaal's side in control. It was the signal for Martial, the 19-year-old signed from Monaco on deadline day, to make himself an instant hero after coming on as a second-half substitute, slaloming between Nathaniel Clyne and Martin Skrtel before a composed finish in front of the Stretford End. United keeper David de Gea, making his first appearance of the season after signing a new four-year contract following the breakdown of his move to Real Madrid, demonstrated his worth with fine saves from Danny Ings and Jordon Ibe. Liverpool, however, were uncharacteristically tame for a fixture against their fierce rivals and the win lifts United into second place in the Premier League table behind Manchester City. Old Trafford gave a rousing welcome to the world's most expensive teenager when Martial replaced Juan Mata after 65 minutes - and he electrified the "Theatre Of Dreams" 21 minutes later with a moment of sheer brilliance. Martial had barely touched the ball but came alive with a run that took him between Clyne and Skrtel, the latter left twisting and turning hopelessly in the youngster's wake as he tucked a composed low finish past Liverpool keeper Simon Mignolet. It was the impetuosity of youth but also the sign of quality. The comparisons have been made with fellow countryman Thierry Henry - and it was a goal the great man would have been happy to claim as his own. It seems ludicrous to talk in such terms after only five league games but Liverpool's promising start has been overshadowed by two poor performances in defeat against West Ham United and now Manchester United. Even in times of struggle under manager Brendan Rodgers, his teams have been characterised by a boldness and determination to attack and be creative. Here Liverpool effectively stood behind the door, timid and barely making a tackle of any meaning, until Blind put United ahead early in the second half. It was all a far cry from March 2014 when Liverpool came here with Luis Suarez, Raheem Sterling, Daniel Sturridge and Steven Gerrard in their line-up and blew United away 3-0, before almost winning the title. Rodgers knew he had to make a fast start after being handed the backing of owners Fenway Sports Group this summer following such a poor season last time out - and in his defence, the fixture list has not been his friend by handing Liverpool a tough early schedule. He was also without influential figures here, such as captain Jordan Henderson and the suspended Philippe Coutinho, while also attempting to bed new signings into his team. Christian Benteke showed his quality at £32.5m but Roberto Firmino, a £29m capture from Hoffenheim, has yet to come anywhere near the pace of the Premier League. Sadly for Rodgers, he was always going to be under close scrutiny and a glance at social media throughout the game saw plenty of Liverpool fans making reference to the currently unemployed former Borussia Dortmund coach Jurgen Klopp. Surely five league games in is too soon for owners to start thinking about pulling the plug on a manager they supported heavily in the transfer market this summer - but the pressure to get results is clear with the Anfield club without a victory in three, having won their opening two games. Match Details Herrera Martial |goals2 = Benteke |stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = |referee = Michael Oliver }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} The stats you need to know *Manchester United have lost just one of their previous 11 leagues games at Old Trafford. *Liverpool have only won one of their last eight away games in the Premier League. *De Gea has not kept a clean sheet in any of his last eight full 90-minute appearances in the Premier League. *Mata has scored or assisted three of the four normal Premier League goals United have scored this season. *Martial scored with his first ever shot in the Premier League. *Benteke has scored in his last three Premier League appearances against Manchester United, but has lost two and drawn one of those three games. *Liverpool and Manchester United are the only Premier League sides to play today and not to hit a shot on target in the first half. See also *2015-16 Premier League: Match day 5 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2015-16 Match Day info Category:Manchester United F.C. matches Category:Liverpool F.C. matches Category:2015–16 Premier League Matches